


Ice Cream

by beaglesinbowties (Girlblunder)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Asexual!Kara, Asexuality, Drama, F/F, Friendship, Mentions of Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:10:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlblunder/pseuds/beaglesinbowties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara has a realization about herself that ends her relationship with James. Alex and Lucy try to help her cope by being supportive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A long while ago I started writing this. About 3 or 4 months ago, actually. I've had about 2k written for quite some time, but I worried - who would read this? Who would like it? The idea hasn't left me, and in fact this doesn't contain nearly half of what I had in mind, but it's already over 5k and I don't want to pour my entire soul into it at once. I'll probably add little anecdotes into this or a ficlet collection eventually because I just so love this idea.
> 
> I had wanted to get this out long ago, but time hasn't been kind. This fic will not be for everyone especially with this OT3 slant (honestly I'm not sure of what kind of audience I would even have for this, but here we go). I know ace!Alex is more talked about, but ace!Kara always spoke to me more. Please note this isn't representative of *all* asexuality - we come in all sorts of variations, and this is only one particular possibility.
> 
> Honestly I've hardly ever been interested in an OT3 - mostly because whenever I see them the fics tend to revolve around sex, and that is just not my cup of tea. I was hit by this some time back, and discussed this extensively with my good friend crna_macka (chokingthecherry on tumblr).
> 
> Happy Pride month!
> 
> (Note to my ace friends: I named this one Ice Cream because I already have a ficlet named Cake. ;D )

* * *

It’s Alex who tries to come over first after the break up. Kara isn’t surprised.

The first day she ignores the knocks and low pleading, thought part of her is incredibly guilty. Alex has a key and could walk in at any time - but she doesn’t. Alex respects Kara too much to force things (though Kara is sure if she were skipping work totally and ignoring other duties Alex would be the first to break the door down). The knocks fade after a time, and Kara has mixed feelings as her apartment becomes silent again.

It’s another couple of days before Alex tries again. Kara opens the door this time.

She doesn’t try to smile because she can’t. Alex seems to understand, walking in smoothly and depositing ice cream near the couch.

“Come on,” Alex says, “we’re going to eat ice cream and watch a sad movie.”

Kara wants to smile. She’s pleased that she manages an affectionate look - so is Alex, if the small upturn of her lips is anything to go by.

It’s comforting having Alex here, silent and patient. The space between their sides is nonexistent, and warmth seeps slowly through her clothes.

“The Fox and the Hound?” she asks in an unsteady voice some moments later when the opening credits begin.

Alex hands her a spoon and a pint of ice cream; she’s called out the big guns tonight.

The ice cream is gone by the time the part that chokes Kara with tears comes around. By the end of the movie she’s wrapped up in Alex’s arms. Alex has worn an old comfortable t-shirt that Kara hasn’t seen since college. It’s soft and absorbs the proof of her sadness much as Alex herself does.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Alex asks when the sobbing stops and her cheeks are stiff and dry.

It’s a tempting offer, but Kara can’t bear to burden Alex with yet another thing she’s failed to be good at as a human. “No. No I don’t. Can you just stay a while?”

It isn’t until after Kara’s asked the question that she remembers that Alex isn’t as free as she used to be - not with the apartment Alex now shares with Lucy Lane. They’re a great couple, and Kara has always been their biggest supporter. Right now she doesn’t feel supportive when they have something strong and beautiful and Kara has noth--

“Sure,” Alex says, disrupting Kara’s descent into bleak despair.

 _Are you really sure?_ Kara wants to ask. She doesn’t. It’s selfish, but for a little while she’d like to forget that she’s such an abject failure when it comes to love.

Alex’s shoulder is just wide enough to be perfectly comfortable for her head, and the soft brush of the short hair against her cheek soothes her in a way that only Alex is capable of.

She won’t talk about it tonight, and probably won’t any other night for the foreseeable future. For now, there’s Alex and that’s all she needs.

Alex stays ‘til nearly one in the morning, curling up in bed with her and relaying comedic anecdotes from college. Kara’s eyes are drooping when she finally feels the bed shift as Alex stands up. An affectionate kiss is pressed to her forehead, and she sighs before drifting into a deep, relaxing sleep.

*****

Alex is as quiet as possible when she returns to her shared apartment with Lucy. The effort proves to be pointless when she finds Lucy watching TV with the volume almost all the way down.

Lucy’s green eyes are sleepy when she turns to greet Alex. “Hey,” she says with tiny smile, “how’s Kara doing?”

“She let me in today,” Alex says with a shrug. She goes to sit next to her girlfriend, sighing when Lucy curls into her side.

“That’s good.” Lucy hums as she snuggles closer and inhales a deep slow breath.

Alex smiles. Lucy loves Kara. It’s made dating Lucy unimaginably easy; in past relationships several of her girlfriends hadn’t understood her incredibly close relationship with Kara, especially once they had figured out she and Kara weren’t biologically related.

Lucy had wanted to _bake cookies_ for her to take over to Kara’s today.

“Yeah. You ready for bed?” She doesn’t ask why Lucy has stayed up so late when she has to work in the morning. Lucy’s been as concerned as she’s been, even if her feelings for James are...complicated.

“Definitely,” Lucy says as she stands and stretches.

They go about their nightly routine. They’ve only been living together a couple of months, but already they’re totally comfortable with each other. Alex feels incredibly lucky.

When the lights are finally out and they’re curled on their sides facing each other, Lucy finally surprises her.

“Don’t take this wrong, but I’m kind of glad it’s over.”

Alex’s instinct is to wonder why Lucy would want Kara hurt, but she doesn’t voice the thought. Has Lucy been harboring some secret jealousy?

Lucy laughs, and Alex can just make out her face through the tiny bit of light that seeps past the curtains of the far window.

“Don’t look at me like that, Alex. We both know James wasn’t good enough for her.”

Alex pauses and then nods. James is a nice enough guy, but Alex could never shake the feeling that he wouldn’t be as nearly interested in Kara if she wasn’t Supergirl.

“You’re right,” Alex admits.

“Love you too,” Lucy says with a yawn.

Alex is still smiling when she falls asleep.

*****

A couple of weeks later Lucy gives in to her urge to bake cookies. Kara has been doing better, and Lucy can see that at work as well as through the little updates Alex has given.

Alex has stayed late over at Kara’s apartment a few times over the weeks, and Lucy doesn’t begrudge them the time. Part of the reason she’d fallen for Alex was her sense of devotion. Kara has definitely needed the TLC.

Still, Lucy wishes she could do more.

Going to CatCo is a little nostalgic, but not necessarily in the best of ways. Though she’s forgiven Kara, part of her is still bitter with James; he’d already developed feelings for Kara when he’d agreed to rekindle his relationship with _her_.

As friendly as she and Kara are working together at the DEO, there’s been a lingering awkwardness between them since Kara had begun dating James.

The elevator dings and Lucy shakes such thoughts away. James works on another floor now, and hopefully neither she nor Kara will have to face him today.

Kara gives Lucy a large smile when she deposits the plastic wrapped plate onto the corner of Kara’s desk.

“Double chocolate chunk,” Lucy announces with a wink.

“One of my favorites!” Kara exclaims as she peels back the plastic. An entire cookie is consumed in only two bites, and Lucy wonders if Alex is as charmed by the way Kara eats as much as she is.

“I would have given them to you later, but you know the guys at work would have probably eaten half of them before you got there.” Lucy’s pleased when Kara nods and shoves another cookie into her mouth. “I don’t want to hang out here too long, but be sure not to let Cat steal any of those. I made them for _you_.”

“You’re leaving already?” Kara says in plaintive voice as she hurriedly swallows.

“Duty calls,” Lucy replies with a half shrug. When Kara’s face falls, Lucy acts impulsively. “Join me and Alex for dinner Friday.”

Kara adjusts her glasses with raised eyebrows. “Really? I thought Fridays were date nights.”

“Don’t worry about it. It’ll just be the three of us and some good food. We can order in or go out, whatever you prefer.” Lucy smiles to herself, knowing either way Alex will be pleased to have Kara along.

“I’ll talk it over with Alex first, but I think I’ll probably want to stay in.” Kara sounds almost as if she’s asking a question rather than stating her preference.

Lucy nods. It never fails to surprise her how the woman she knows as a supremely capable superhero can be so tentative in her everyday life. Part of the reason Lucy loves being around both Alex and Kara together is that they both change; Alex becomes a little softer and Kara seems more comfortable in her own skin. “That sounds good. I’m sure Alex will let me know if you make any plans.”

“See you Friday,” Kara says brightly as she breaks off another piece of cookie.

“See you Friday,” Lucy repeats as she offers a small wave before turning around and leaving.

*****

“This was such a good idea,” Kara mumbles as she rubs absently at her stomach.

“You think so?” Alex nudges Kara’s legs, which are sprawled over her lap.

“Is Kara ticklish?” Lucy asks as she contemplates the bare feet that are resting on her left thigh.

“Kara is _not_ ticklish,” comes Kara’s quick reply, “and honestly it’s better for everyone - and your furniture - if you don’t try and find out.”

Alex begins nodding, a wry smile on her face. “My mom never forgave me for the hole you put through the ceiling of our room.”

As Kara considers sitting up, Lucy reaches down to squeeze her foot. She relaxes immediately. She’d forgotten herself around Alex and had taken up her favorite food coma position, not expecting Lucy to slide in next to Alex so soon.

“Wanna watch a movie or something?” Lucy inquires as she reaches for the remote.

Kara wiggles her toes, pleased at the offer. She isn’t looking forward going back to her apartment tonight, the space she’d been thinking about sharing with James on a long-term basis. “That sounds great.”

The place Lucy and Alex have is nice, they’d even gone so far as to get an apartment at the top of their building that has a nice balcony big enough to sit outside on. Kara has already perfected landing around the patio chairs.

There’s few movies on that interest them, so they settle on some romcom none of them have seen. Ten minutes into the movie Kara is already feeling an ache in her chest; she can already see the setup between the two leads. Not a minute later Alex nudges Kara’s hand with her own, and then their fingers are interlaced.

It comforts Kara almost as much as how happy Alex looks when she settles her other arm around Lucy. She only half watches the movie, her mind tumbling over and over the same things she’s struggled with since James had decided to end things.

“Are you okay?” Lucy asks near the end of the movie.

Kara blinks in surprise, startled to find that her face is wet from tears. “I’m fine,” she says with a forced smile. She quickly rubs at her cheeks, displeased to have made a spectacle of herself.

Lucy turns back to the movie with pursed lips, but Alex is giving Kara a worried look.

 _I’m okay_ , she mouths so as not to disturb Lucy. Alex rubs the back of her hand, and Kara’s eyelids flutter shut for just a moment. She smiles crookedly, feeling the ball of anxiety in her stomach ease. She makes a point of turning back to watch the movie. Alex releases a nearly inaudible sigh and diverts her own attention back to the TV.

Alex taps her leg as the movie finishes, asking silently for her to move. Kara sits up carefully as Alex grimaces and only says “bathroom.”

Kara watches her go; she knows Alex is still worried, though Alex is obviously trying to hide it.

“Are you sure you’re okay, Kara?”

Kara turns to Lucy in surprise. It’s odd having one of Alex’s girlfriends be so...friendly - even attentive. For whatever reasons, the few women Alex has brought around have never liked Kara much.

Sure, she and Lucy had a casual friendship formed beforehand, but it’s still jarring. “I think so?”

Lucy blinks once and then laughs, leaning so that her elbow is propped against the couch. She rests her head on her hand and shakes her head at Kara. “Alex says you’re doing better, but we both still worry.”

Again Kara is filled with warmth. It’s really no wonder why Alex loves Lucy. For once, Kara even feels that Alex is finally with someone worthy of her time. “You don’t have to worry about me.”

“Easier said than done,” Alex quips as she returns to the living room. She squeezes Kara’s shoulder as she passes and retakes her seat at the middle of the couch. “You know I don’t like to force you too much on these sorts of things, but we’re here if you ever do decide you want to talk.”

The words build at the back of Kara’s throat, but she swallows them down. It’s not time yet. “Soon.”

“Good,” Lucy says as she curls back up into Alex’s side.

For a moment Kara is struck with loneliness - until Lucy smiles and reaches across Alex to tug at Kara’s shirt. “She’s got two shoulders.”

Kara smiles and blushes, but happily cuddles up under Alex’s outstretched arm. She’s needed the comfort. Before the split, she and James had spent most nights together. It had been wonderful having someone soft and warm and safe around. She hadn’t had that since Alex had moved away the summer before Kara’s senior year. It was hard to get used to sleeping alone _again_.

Alex leans to brush a noisy kiss to her temple, disturbing Kara’s thoughts and making her laugh. “You’re giving yourself away, Danvers. Lucy’s gonna know how big of a mushball you really are.”

Lucy chuckles and Alex sputters in protest.

“I already know, Kara,” Lucy says with a warm smile and a soft brush of her fingertips over Kara’s bare wrist.

Warm tingles spread along Kara’s body; with Alex’s arm securely wrapped around her shoulders and Lucy smiling at her, Kara’s felt the happiest she’s felt in nearly two months.

*****

Alex frowns down at the half-empty dishwasher. She’s been putting away the dishes, but something has been niggling at the edge of her brain. It irritates her, this whatever thing it is that she can’t remember. Is it something important, or did she just forget the shirt she wants to wear tomorrow?

“What’s that frown for? Did you drop your favorite mug?”

Alex frowns harder down at the dishes. Her mug is already safely tucked away in the cupboards. She reaches up and swipes her hair back with a sigh, prompting Lucy to step up to hug her from behind.

“You having cramps?” Lucy inquires as she rubs softly at Alex’s abdomen.

The frown on Alex’s face cracks, becoming a half-smile. She reaches for Lucy’s hand and squeezes it. “Nah, I just feel like I forgot something.”

“Did you call your mom yesterday?” Lucy rests her chin on Alex’s shoulder as she contemplates what her lover could have forgotten.

“Yeah, Kara reminded me twice,” Alex grumbles. Her head jerks up and her eyes widen. “Kara. Luce, what’s today’s date?”

“The…” Lucy’s eyes widen too. “Shit. Has she called you?”

“No. Do you know if she went in to work at CatCo today?” Alex twists around in Lucy’s embrace and leans back against the counter.

“I don’t know. Ugh,” Lucy mumbles as she buries her head against Alex’s shoulder. “Vasquez said she sounded weird over the comm today. What should we do?”

Though Alex is still anxious, part of the anxiety eases when she realizes that she and Lucy are on the same page. “I kinda wanna go over.”

Lucy pulls back to look up at her, one hand coming up to tuck some loose hair behind Alex’s ear. “Do you think it’s better if you go alone?”

“Maybe,” Alex admits honestly. Though she’s been with Lucy over a year now, there’s a conditioned part of her that expects Lucy to react negatively.

Instead, Lucy frowns and begins looking through the freezer. “I don’t think we have any ice cream left over from when we watched movies the other night.”

Alex sweeps forward and pulls Lucy into a hug, brushing grateful kisses to the side of Lucy’s sensitive neck. “I seriously love you, you know that?”

Lucy chuckles, lightly smacking at Alex’s shoulder as she pulls back. “I know. I love you too. Now hurry up and go buy Kara some ice cream. She’s been doing so much better; I don’t think she should be alone tonight.”

*****

Kara blinks and turns, squinting in her darkened room at the bright face of her digital clock. It’s not tomorrow yet.

She sighs and closes her eyes, willing her body to fall right back to sleep. Noise in the kitchen makes her eyes dart open again scarcely a second later. “Who’s there?” she asks in a raised voice with a thumping heart.

It’s only after she speaks that her bleary mind remembers, _duh_ , _x-ray vision_.

“It’s me,” Alex calls out before Kara has a chance to look.

 _Oh_.

Kara’s frozen for a moment, embarrassed and dismayed to have been found out. She tugs the covers over her head when she hears Alex approach.

“Really, Kara?” Alex says with a sigh.

Kara peeks through the blanket and sees that Alex does, indeed, have her hands on her hips and an exasperated look on her face. It’s almost enough to make Kara smile.

“Do I have to tickle you out?” Alex’s eyes narrow as she looks up at the ceiling. “I think you’ll like being able to see the stars once the smoke clears.”

Kara grunts. “Don’t you dare.”

Alex’s eyebrows hike up on her forehead. “Are you making the same mistake J’onn makes?”

At once Kara’s mind flashes to some particular memories.

_Alex decked out in DEO gear and about to rush into a crowded mall where an unknown alien is wreaking havoc._

_“Alex, no,” J’onn orders._

_“Alex, yes,” Alex replies as she rushes into the building without backup._

_Alex, in civilian clothes as her lunch with Kara is interrupted by a powered being bursting into a bank across the street. She’s on the phone calling in the occurrence as Kara rushes to an alley to change. Kara’s half focused on J’onn’s potential orders and the activity across the street._

_“Stay put until backup arrives,” J’onn says over the phone._

_“I_ am _backup,” Alex declares right before hanging up the call and reaching for her ankle holster_.

Further remembrances are cut off when Alex suddenly leaps onto the bed, prompting Kara to scramble away. “I swear I will break out those pictures of you from my first halloween and show them to Lucy if you tickle me!”

Alex, who’s just managed to crawl over on top of Kara with her hands raised like an intimidating set of claws, pauses. “That’s _low_. You know my mom made me wear that costume.”

“I’ll do it,” Kara insists as she gives Alex a forceful look.

“Fine. Jerk,” Alex mumbles as she rolls off of Kara and onto her back.

They both stare up at the ceiling for a few quiet minutes.

“So, uh, today would have been your one year anniversary, huh?” Alex says awkwardly.

Kara squeezes her eyes shut. “Why do I tell you anything,” she states, rather than asks.

“You love me,” comes the immediate reply. “And,” Alex adds as she rolls onto her side and reaches out to tuck Kara’s hair away from her face, “you know I love you.”

Alex’s hand is soft and warm against her face, making Kara sigh. She opens her eyes slowly, unsurprised to find that Alex is looking at her in that very special way that always makes Kara remember that she’s _never_ alone.

The words begin tumbling out slowly at first. At first things had been great with James. He wanted to do things at her pace, he said. Things had been progressing well, and Kara knew she loved him. They’d started spending more and more time together, and eventually...well.

“I didn’t like sex with him. I loved him, and I suppose I don’t mind sex, but I never liked it or wanted it.” Kara swallows and glances over at Alex. “He was very kind about it, and he even asked me if maybe I thought I was gay.”

“Oh,” Alex says with surprise, “did you tell him about Rach--”

“Rachel, yes. I told him I loved her very much too, but I was always happier just cuddling and hanging out. I’ve learned they call this asexuality here.” Kara sighs and looks away. For a time she’d thought maybe she was just very straight - an alien thought to her since she knows she’s felt love for more than one gender - but the interest in sex had just never come.

“Hey, it’s okay. There’s nothing wrong with being asexual.” Alex emphasizes the words by finding her hand in the dark.

Not for the first time, Kara wishes she could find someone like Alex. Alex, who loves her wholly and unconditionally, and isn’t interested in initiating sex - and therefore can’t or won't be upset by a lack of it.

“I don’t think so,” Kara says in a low voice.

“He’s an idiot for breaking up for you over something like that,” Alex insists stubbornly.

Kara shakes her head in the dark. “It’s not so simple. We tried to make it work, but in the end we just couldn’t make each other happy. I loved him enough to recognize that he needed things I couldn’t give him, and he loved me enough to know that his needs had the potential to make me very unhappy. I think he was brave to end it.”

She feels Alex half-sit up, and Kara turns her head to find her face in the dark. Alex is looking down at her with an earnest expression.

“I disagree.” Alex looks so serious that Kara just wants to reach up and ease the furrow on her brow. “If you love someone so much, it shouldn’t matter how much or little they want to have sex.”

“We’re not all built the same.” Kara meets Alex eyes in the dark, smiling when Alex rolls her eyes after a few moments and flops back down on the bed.

“I guess we’ll have to agree to disagree,” Alex grumbles.

Kara smiles wider into the dark. She’d been feeling gloomy all day, but again Alex has saved her without really trying. “Thanks.”

“There’s also ice cream,” Alex admits.

“Is there? I don’t see any.”

“You’re really gonna make me get up even though you can _fly_?”

“You’re trying to cheer _me_ up, remember?” Kara grins victoriously when Alex’s hand slips from her own.

Alex is mumbling under her breath as she gets up. Kara doesn’t bother trying to decipher it, instead basking in the knowledge that she’s loved.

“Who needs someone to come home to?” she mumbles to herself.

*****

Lucy is nervous as she moves around the apartment, again returning to reposition the throw pillows on the couch.

“Ugh, would you stop already? You’re making _me_ nervous.” Alex’s head pokes around from the open door to the kitchen, a grimace on her face.

“What? No, I’m fine.” Lucy straightens and smooths a hand over her stomach. It’s been a week since Kara’s last visit, and a week and a half since the dreaded anniversary of Kara’s failed relationship has passed.

It had taken a while to get all the details from Alex - Kara had needed to give permission to discuss some of the things she’d told Alex that night - but when Lucy had heard it all, she’d immediately gone to her computer to do some research.

Alex had left her alone for an hour or so, only bringing a mug of her favorite tea as she’d consumed as much information as she could find on asexuality.

“The crime of it is that Kara would have been perfectly fine on Krypton,” Alex had said as she’d taken away the empty mug some time later. “On Krypton there were all sorts of arrangements; one partner, three, some who partnered solely for the enjoyment of the meeting of their minds rather than anything else. She’s already too hard on herself for not being normal enough.”

Lucy had argued to Kara last week that how Kara felt about relationships and love was perfectly normal - if just a lesser known normal than what most people recognized. Kara had smiled and told Lucy that she was sweet.

Later that same evening Kara had wistfully admitted that she still wanted love, but feared she’d end up alone simply because it was difficult to meet people who were interested in platonic relationships. “I’ll really miss all the cuddling,” Kara had admitted as if there were truly no options in the entire world for her.

Honestly, Lucy is not going to be having any of that.

Alex is three steps into the room when she immediately turns on her heel. “I’m going to need wine tonight.”

Lucy’s head jerks up. “Bring the bottle and a glass for me!”

When Kara arrives they’re both relaxed and each on their second glass. Lucy smirks into her glass when they sit down at the table and Kara immediately looks down at the settings.

“Did Alex set the table?”

Lucy almost snorts wine. She’s glad she doesn’t - it really hurts - and Alex’s pinched face is too good to miss.

“I also cooked dinner, but if you like you can just eat nothing,” Alex threatens with narrowed eyes.

Kara closes her eyes and tilts her head as she begins to sniff. When she turns back to face Alex her eyes are wide. “You made my favorite.”

“Don’t you have like a hundred favorites?” Lucy can’t help herself. She’s been at enough meals with Kara now to know that even a number as low as a hundred is optimistic.

“And she made one of them!” Kara says.

Lucy squints. Is Kara drooling? Her lips twitch and then stretch into a smile when Kara turns to pout over at Alex.

“Fine, fix the table and I’ll be back with the food.” Alex abruptly gets up in an effort to at least _seem_ like she didn’t just fold like a cheap lounge chair.

Lucy sips contentedly at her wine as Kara adjusts the table. Her idea seems better and better, though she knows Alex is still worried it will come off as weird to Kara. Lucy has to bite at the inside of her cheek. Alex is adorable when she’s worried about potentially upsetting Kara.

Alex returns with the food - a rather unhealthily layered lasagna that has Kara gripping her fork and knife as if she hasn’t eaten in a week.

Dinner passes normally, with Alex and Kara joking. Lucy tosses in her own lines, still acclimating to being part of the family, but loving the dynamic.

It’s only several hours later when they’ve finished watching a movie that Lucy’s stomach twists up again.

Kara is squeezed between her and Alex on the couch, an intentional thing that had made Lucy smile over at Alex in appreciation. It hadn’t taken Kara long to be leaning against Alex with her legs half sprawled over Lucy.

“Kara, there’s something we wanted to talk to you about,” Lucy begins as the credits roll. She squeezes Kara’s knee once before removing it, not wanting to make Kara uncomfortable with the rest of the conversation.

“About what?” Kara asks as she rights herself. She seems relaxed, but there’s a hint of nervousness in her slightly jittery hands.

“Nothing bad,” Alex says immediately, her hand reaching out to cover Kara’s. “At least I don’t think it’s bad.”

Kara makes an unintelligible noise in her throat. “That doesn’t really help.”

“We want you to have this,” Lucy says as she reaches into the pocket of her jeans. She doesn’t hesitate to bring the shiny new key out, holding it in front of Kara where it can easily be seen.

“A key?” Kara asks as she hesitantly reaches out to accept it.

“A key to our apartment,” Alex supplies helpfully.

“I don’t understand.” Kara looks from Alex to Lucy twice.

“We want you to know that you’re really not alone. Before you think this is about some weird sense of pity, it’s not. Alex loves you, I love you, and you’re welcome in our home. If you decide you never want to come, that’s fine, but if you decide that maybe you want to stay here with us that’s fine too. We both love having you around, you know we do.”

Kara’s hand closes around the key, but she looks more confused than happy.

“Just think about it, okay?” Lucy says.

“Okay,” Kara says unsteadily.

Alex immediately plants a noisy kiss on her cheek.

“Alex,” Kara says as she covers her face with a hand and chuckles.

Lucy gives Alex a proud smile, glad yet again that Vasquez had locked them into the break room to _sort things out_ over a year ago.

*****

It starts with small things at first; Kara begins spending the night on movie nights and popping by just to say hi. Soon spending the night becomes spending the weekend, and then on one such weekend they end up all curled up in the master bedroom.

“She’s so warm,” Lucy says with a happy sigh as she scoots closer to Kara.

“I know,” Alex agrees as she adjusts the blankets around them.

Kara snickers to herself, content with the cuddles as the TV show plays out on the screen on the far side of the room. She doesn’t have the heart to move when the show ends and she finds both Alex and Lucy have passed out. She reaches carefully for the remote and turns the TV off, sighing happily as she falls asleep.

Eventually, Kara finds herself over at Alex and Lucy’s apartment more than her own. Most of which times she ends up curled up with them in the main bedroom. They never make her uncomfortable during such times, and for the first time in a long time Kara is happy in a whatever-it-is-they’re-calling-the-arrangement.

It’s not all smooth sailing - there’s been a time or two when she’s caught them in the middle of _special time_ \- but Alex is only embarrassed for a little while.

Kara will fly away for a short time and come back, and then she gets all the cuddles she wants. Really, she finds it ideal. It’s not that she has a problem with sex or other people having it, although at first she’s embarrassed simply because Alex is.

They adjust, and eventually Kara finds herself becoming wistful in another way.

“Hey, why are you so quiet today?” Lucy asks as she turns to look up at Kara.

Kara smiles down at Lucy, whose head is resting comfortably on Kara’s lap. “No reason,” Kara replies halfheartedly.

Alex reaches over to flick her on the ear.

“Ow,” Kara says with a scowl.

Alex rolls her eyes. “Oh, please. You probably wouldn’t have even noticed if you hadn’t seen me reach over.”

Lucy reaches up to cover Alex’s mouth with a hand, her gaze still focused on Kara. “Not now, Alex. We’re going to talk about something serious, I think.”

Alex nods, and Lucy drops her hand.

Kara bites her lip and looks away, nervous even though she knows she doesn’t have to be. She swallows once. Twice. “What if I said I wanted to move in?”

“Of course you can move in,” Lucy says seriously.

“My ice cold feet in winter await you eagerly,” Alex says with equal seriousness.

“Ow!” Alex says a second later when a smiling Lucy pinches her arm.

“So, you’re moving in then?” Lucy asks with a hopeful look that makes Kara feel much better about bringing it up.

“Yeah,” Kara admits.

Alex responds by leaning over to kiss her cheek - and lands one on the corner of her mouth. “Oops,” Alex says with a sheepish smile

“Ow,” Alex repeats with a frown as she glares at Lucy.

“Me too,” Lucy pouts.

Alex leans over to give her a big sloppy kiss on the mouth.

Kara laughs as Lucy pushes Alex over onto the ground. She’ll _love_ living with them, she thinks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second helping of Ice Cream is brought to you by supporter votes. xD 
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this.

* * *

Lucy hums as she waits for the elevator to take her to Kara’s floor. They have plans, and Alex is close to setting up a cell for Kara’s boss if Kara misses lunch again.

The thought amuses Lucy, but she knows that Kara really does like working at CatCo. She sent Alex ahead to claim their table rather than to retrieve Kara. Lucy’s a lawyer after all, and one that has intimate knowledge of the inner workings of the media conglomerate. She’ll get Kara out and fed without any bloodshed.

Her modest heels click satisfyingly against the tiles as she exits out onto Kara’s floor. Lucy had felt like dressing up a little today, and she’d preened under the combined appreciation from both Alex and Kara. She smirks a little to herself as she makes her way to Kara’s area.

Kara looks frazzled behind her desk, an unkempt collection of documents splayed haphazardly over the normally organized space. Her phone is braced against her ear by her awkwardly raised shoulder. “No, I understand that completely, but unfortunately this deadline can’t be adjusted,” she says as she taps out something on her tablet.

Lucy smiles and shakes her head minutely. It’s been several months since Kara moved in, and the time together has given her a new understanding of how Kara is. A quick glance at her watch confirms that delaying their lunch reservation an additional forty-five minutes from last time had been a good idea. Kara’s interpersonal skills are incredible, but they’re often the cause of her tardiness when deadlines loom.

The Danvers ladies hadn’t been too difficult to figure out, especially once they’d all begun living together. Her chest puffs out a little. She’s proud to know them so well.

She spares a glance off to the side, where Cat Grant is equally busy in her office. Lucy waits, and within a few moments Cat looks up. Lucy angles her head toward Kara, raising an eyebrow and pursing her lips. Cat rolls her eyes and turns back to her work, waving a hand in a ‘whatever’ motion.

Amusement is tugging at Lucy’s lips by the time Kara notices her.

“Oh, Lucy. Is it,” Kara pauses to check her watch. She winces and then offers Lucy a contrite look. “I’m so sorry I’m late, I just had this thing - and you know how it is around here sometimes - I knew if Ms. Grant handled it there’d be crying and firing and--” Kara stops when Lucy laughs and raises a hand.

“No, Kara, you’re fine. I told you the reservations were for 12, but I really made them for 1:15,” Lucy admits with a small smirk.

Kara looks stunned. A smile blossoms on her face. “You’re pretty smooth, Lucy Lane.”

“I have my moments.” She shares Kara’s smile before straightening and bobbing her head back toward the elevators once. “Let’s get a move on. Alex went ahead to get our table, but she’s ready to make retrieving you an official mission.”

“Right, yeah. J’onn still hasn’t forgiven me for taking the last Oreos in the break room, so let’s not do that.” Kara stands and collects her things, and when she rounds the desk Lucy’s hand becomes a warm pleasant weight against her back.

When they get to the elevator Lucy has to suppress a grin when she sees Kara press the button for the roof. It takes a moment for the doors to close and she squints when she thinks she sees Winn leaning over his desk and staring intently in their direction.

The doors close and the elevator begins ascending the building. “Kara, you still haven’t told Winn or James about anything, right?”

“Oh, no way. James was already having problems wrapping his head around the whole asexuality thing, I didn’t want to try and figure out how to explain our…”

“Relationship,” Lucy supplies helpfully.

Kara’s cheeks pinken, but there’s a delighted smile curling her lips. “Right.”

They stay quiet as the elevator dings to announce their arrival on the roof, but it’s a comfortable silence. Just before Lucy steps into Supergirl’s open arms, Kara pauses. “Being with you and Alex has changed my life. I never thought I could be so happy.”

Lucy slaps a warning hand against Kara’s clavicle. “Kara Danvers, you better not make me emotional right before lunch. Alex will be upset she missed it.”

Kara’s laughter is warm, and Lucy sighs out her appreciation when she’s enveloped in Kara’s long arms. Her stomach flips, though she’s uncertain if it’s because of the sudden sensation of flying or the careful way Kara holds her.

It’s a Danvers trait, Lucy decides with a happy sigh as she closes her eyes. Though Alex’s body is different from Kara’s, her embraces have much the same effect on Lucy.

She’ll be sure to bring it up at lunch, if only to experience the flustered expressions both Danvers will surely wear.

*****

Alex counts down silently in her head, her gun braced across her chest and hopefully out of sight. _Three, two,_ _one_.

She snarls silently as she twists out from hiding, her gun raised and firing before either targets know what’s happening.

“Alex, no fair!” Winn tugs at the heavy black vest that’s now vibrating and flashing obnoxiously.

James is rubbing at his forehead and staring at his own vest, which is behaving the same as Winn’s. “I told you guys these teams were unfair. Lucy got us right before this, too.”

Alex grins and shrugs. “At least Martinez volunteered to help you out.” She doesn’t mention that Martinez, while a critical part of the DEO, has never seen a live combat situation. Their R&D team _is_ exceptional though.

There’s only a few moments left before the boys can fire again, and Alex is looking forward to setting another trap for them.

“At least Kara is taking mercy on us,” Winn mumbles as Alex slips away.

Alex grins. It had been Kara’s idea for them to do something as a group, and laser tag had been a compromise.

_“It’s been seven months since the breakup. I know Winn didn’t know what to do afterward, that he wanted to give me space, but I know he and James are friends. I think it’s time we all figured out how to be friends again.” Kara purses her lips and stares off to the side, her posture stiff and formal._

_Alex and Lucy share a look._

_“Does this mean you want to tell them you’re living here?” Lucy asks first._

_Kara reaches up to rub her forehead. “Apparently I don’t have to.”_

_“Clark,” Alex blurts out in realization._

_“Yeah, apparently he still hasn’t figured out how_ not _to tell James everything. I’m glad I didn’t tell him that we’re,” Kara blushes and sits straighter as she glances between Alex and Lucy, “in a relationship.”_

 _The words make Alex feel warm. They’d had a difficult time trying to describe their new bond - one that’s deepened and enrichened by Lucy - but the weird twisting in her gut over being in a relationship with_ Kara _had faded surprisingly quick._

_“Well, whatever you want to do, Kara. We’re with you,” Lucy supplies confidently. Alex nods her agreement._

_The slow smile that grows on Kara’s face makes Alex sit taller._

The memory keeps a bounce in Alex’s step as she goes around hitting strangers and the unfortunate opposing trio, proud at the end when she and Lucy have scored at the top of the board. Kara’s last with only a few tags, but she’d managed to not get hit at all.

“You guys are one hell of a team,” Martinez says as she stares up at the board. Though the lead for the R&D team, she’d scored respectably well - better than both Winn and James.

Alex tries very hard to suppress a grin at the words, her chest puffing out just slightly when she looks over at Kara and Lucy standing close together while they talk to James and Winn.

Martinez snickers, pulling Alex away from her silent admiration. Alex shrugs and lets her grin form. “We are one hell of a team.”

They head out for dinner afterward, Martinez begging off due to prior plans. Alex owes her for filling the gap in the team, especially with the puppy gazes Winn had been sending her way most of the evening. Vasquez had avoided the night altogether once she’d learned the boys would be along.

Alex isn’t surprised when Kara talks everyone into a shawarma place, and maybe Alex is even a little happy since it’s her turn to pay.

“Oof, I’m stuffed,” Kara declares some time later as she leans back in her chair and rubs her stomach.

“I would think so after that much food,” Lucy says dryly. There’s a smile on her face, small and just for Kara.

Alex slides a hand over to rest on Lucy’s knee. Kara was sitting at the end of the table, with Alex and Lucy left facing James and Winn.

Dinner has gone relatively well, with Alex deciding maybe the guys are tolerable now that they’re not mooning over Kara. Mostly.

It’s obvious James still has _some_ love for Kara, though Alex hopes he doesn’t try to rekindle things. Kara doesn’t need that kind of uncertainty in her life.

The way Alex’s stomach knots has her thinking that _maybe_ she kind of likes what they’ve got going. Would Kara leave if she met someone else? Alex shakes her head in an effort to rid herself of the thought.

Kara engages the group about something that happened at work, and Alex takes the time to slip away and pay their bill. The diner is a place they visit with some frequency, and Amir’s eyes twinkle when Alex approaches.

“I think she might have set a record tonight,” Amir says with twitching lips.

Alex dips her head in agreement. “It’s a good thing your prices are so reasonable.”

They chat while he rings her up, and Alex is relaxed when she turns back to their small group - only to find Winn and James staring at her.

“What?” she asks as she approaches the table, sliding her wallet back into her pocket.

“Nothing,” Winn says as he turns his attention to his cup and begins ardently sipping through its straw.

“Yeah. It just seems like you come here a lot,” James says with a stiff smile.

“It’s good food,” Kara says with a shrug, sounding just slightly nervous. Alex makes a point of subtly rubbing a hand over Kara’s shoulder blade as she resumes her seat.

Kara sends her a quick smile, and Lucy squeezes Alex’s hand under the table.

The night is almost over, thankfully. Soon they’ll be home and cuddled up on the couch. It’s enough for Alex to relax and sit through more conversation.

*****

Kara’s grinning in the breakroom as she prepares herself a mug of tea. She’s buoyant after a pleasant night. The time with James and Winn had only been a little awkward at the beginning, but things had eased up as the evening wore on.

To cap it all off Alex and Lucy had insisted on picking up ice cream before settling in for the night, and they’d spent another couple hours at home watching TV, laughing, and sharing the cold treat before bed.

It had helped dispel that last lingering unease of seeing James again socially. They had been friends first, and Kara still needed him in her life. She doubts she’ll ever totally stop loving him, but with Alex and Lucy with her, everything is just...better. It fits more, though she would have never thought so a year and a half ago when she and James had been happily exploring their relationship.

It’s taken her time to realize that with James, no matter how much they loved each other, there are just certain expectations that she can’t meet. Being Supergirl is taxing enough, and at the end of the day she knows that her life now is just better for her emotional well being. Alex and Lucy expect nothing from her that she doesn’t enjoy, and there isn’t the pressure in their kisses that there were with James.

She blushes as she considers that truth. The kisses had started as a casual thing; soft and chaste as greetings or farewells, and Kara knows they’re just another way to express the affection they feel for each other.

_“Did you remember take out meat for today?” Lucy asks as she hurriedly smears jam over a piece of toast and begins eating it._

_Kara spins around Alex in the kitchen to snag the mug of coffee she’d forgotten on the counter._

_“Yep,” Alex replies, “chicken’s already halfway defrosted for tonight. On the middle shelf.”_

_Kara pauses and sets her mug down, tugging the refrigerator door open and internally cheering at the sight of the chicken. She pulls out a few things before closing the door. “I’m making sandwiches. Ms. Grant isn’t in the office today but she left me with a super long list of things to do.”_

_“Kara,” Alex says with a groan._

_“I’ll make you guys some sandwiches too.” Kara smiles to herself as she makes a neat pile of sandwiches in a hurried blur._

_“Did you put mustard on mine?” Lucy asks curiously as Kara turns to hand her a neatly bagged sandwich._

_“Of course.” Kara turns to Alex and arches an eyebrow. “It’s got your favorite cheese.”_

_Alex makes shakes her head and accepts the sandwich with a quick peck to Kara’s lips. “Thanks.”_

_They all freeze for a moment, and then Lucy gets on her toes to press a kiss to Kara’s lips as well. “Yeah, thanks. You’re not going to be late for dinner, right?”_

_“Like I would miss your chicken casserole?” Kara’s cheeks feel a little warm, but the normalcy of the moment feels...right._

_Alex lightly smacks at her arm. “That’s not a denial.”_

_“I’ll try my best, but you know how things are sometimes,” Kara says with a bemused smile._

_“The casserole can keep for a while, but make sure you call us if you need help,” Lucy replies absently as she unlocks the small gun safe to the right of the fridge and retrieves her Beretta._

_Kara opens her mouth, but Alex cuts her off._

_“And we’ll call you if we need help. Now take your sandwiches or you’ll be late.” Alex hands Kara the paper bag she’s thoughtfully deposited Kara’s lunch in._

She’s wistful at the memory. She hadn’t taken the time to make lunch today, and Alex and Lucy will be busy presenting several DEO reports to some people from the Department of Defense for most of the day.

“Kara, can I talk to you for a minute?”

Though Kara heard someone approach, she hadn’t realized who it was. She fumbles with her tea and then turns to face her company.

“Um, yeah, sure I guess. What do you want to talk about?” Kara adjusts her glasses with her free hand.

James smiles, though Kara can tell it’s forced. He pulls out a chair at one of the small round tables and gestures for Kara to do the same.

Kara glances and sees that the glass door to the room is shut, and her stomach knots as she takes the seat across from him. Had she said or done something wrong last night? The group had seemed to be having a good time.

“Kara,” James begins as he presses his palms flatly against the table, “Winn and I have been talking a bit and, I don’t really know how to really bring this up casually. So I’m just going to, you know, go for it.”

“Um, o-okay,” Kara says with an anxious swallow.

James expels a heavy breath. “Kara, since I kind of just totally changed our plans about the apartment are...are you having financial problems?”

Kara blinks once. Twice. “What?”

He licks his lips and looks down at his hands. “It’s just, you moved in with Alex and Lucy. They kind of pay for most of your meals - you haven’t stayed in to order takeout with Winn in ages. You know, we’ve been talking. Clark says he wasn’t sure.”

She’s surprised mostly, but a kernel of anger begins to grow. “So, instead of just asking me from the beginning what’s going on, you and Winn and Clark just...what, had a big chat session?”

“Kara--”

“Nope,” Kara replies, popping the sound of the ‘p’ loudly. She holds up a hand and takes a breath. The guys have just been worried, she knows.

“Not that it’s any of your business, because it’s not, but I’m fine financially. I understand you guys were worried, but…”

“Boundaries?” James says with a wince. It’s not the first time they’d had this conversation. He’d been better when they were together since she tended to talk to him the most (besides Alex).

“Boundaries,” Kara confirms with a nod. She hesitates. By no means is she obligated to tell anyone about the most private parts of her life, but she feels that way when she sees the concern on James’s face.

He still loves her, too, she knows. Kara takes in a steadying breath. “I moved in with Alex and Lucy because I love them. I was spending all of my time there anyway, so we just all thought it was a good idea.”

“Oh. Oh.” James looks confused. “Don’t you feel like a third wheel?”

“Um, only if this were a tricycle, I guess? We’re...we kind of have this,” Kara moves her hands in awkward gestures when words fail her.

She can tell the moment James comprehends what she’s saying. “But I thought you…”

“That’s right. That hasn’t changed. This relationship - it’s really working for me.” Her voice is soft because she knows it’s difficult and maybe a little strange.

James stares at her a moment, his warm brown eyes seeming to soften. “As long as you’re happy, Kara.”

They share a smile and for a moment her chest aches with the memory of what they used to be.

“Maybe just, uh, don’t tell Winn for a while. He kind of has a hard time with this sort of thing,” James says with a grin.

Kara laughs, her head bobbing in agreement. She calms down after a moment. “I would like to tell Clark in my own time, if you don’t mind.”

James looks sheepish. He rubs a hand over his head. “Boundaries, yep. I got it. I just forgot for a little bit.”

She can hear the low tap of his heel against the floor as he bounces his leg.

“It’s been...weird trying to adjust to a life where we’re not together, but I think it’s better for us both. I’m glad we’re figuring out the friend thing again.” James looks at her and waits.

“I’m glad too,” she says because it’s true.

They smile again and it’s not awkward. It might even be a little comfortable.

*****

Kara yawns as she stares up at the ceiling. The room is quiet and she’s not sure what’s woken her up. She peers from side to side and notes both Alex and Lucy are still sleeping.

Eventually they’d gotten a bigger bed - Kara’s warmth is a double edged sword - and she’s able to stretch comfortably without disturbing them too much.

She smiles and blinks drowsily in the darkness, but then she freezes. Her heart pounds and she feels like it might leap out of her throat. She leans over to her right and begins shaking at Alex’s shoulder vigorously, her eyes glued to the ceiling.

“Alex,” she whispers harshly.

“Wha...what?” Alex blinks owlishly in the darkness. “What’s wrong?”

“Alex,” Kara swallows solemnly, “there’s a spider on the ceiling.”

There’s a moment of silence.

“Kara, you _do_ realize you’re invulnerable to pretty much everything, including spider bites, right?” Alex sounds a bit more awake and much more unhappy. “I thought you got over this years ago.”

“That was before I knew about _kryptonite_ , Alex. You and Lucy have kryptonite bullets. What if it’s been munching on some, hm? Does the name Spider-man ring a bell? Radioactive spiders _exist_.” If Kara’s being honest, she’d never really gotten over her spider phobia anyway; she’d just gotten better at hiding it.

“First of all, Lucy and I don’t bring those home. Second of all, you know if we _did_ they would be securely put away and I really think you’ve been reading too many fan comics. Peter’s said on multiple occasions those were genetically altered spiders, the radioactivity wasn’t from just them hanging around and - you know what? No. I have to be up in three hours.”

Kara knows that under most circumstances Alex would do pretty much anything for her, but Alex has always had problems maintaining her calm after abrupt awakenings. Kara bites her lip when Alex turns over.

Alex will no doubt feel very guilty in the morning, but that does nothing for the eight-legged monster remaining on the ceiling.

She rolls over to her other side and reaches out to shake Lucy.

Kara’s braced and ready when Lucy takes several hard blinks to wake up. “Lucy, first of all let me say that you don’t see these little _monsters_ the way I do…”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Ice cream (podfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752615) by [Girlblunder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlblunder/pseuds/Girlblunder), [Shipsaresinking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipsaresinking/pseuds/Shipsaresinking)




End file.
